Sweet Serenity
by Miyuame
Summary: On a Sunday evening Jude stops by Fennmont High School's spacious grandeur library in order to complete his research portion for a group project he's currently working on only to stumble upon Milla Maxwell a senpai who he really admires.


**A/N:** Jumilla is one of my favorite pairings from Tales of Xillia. I have a few other fanfics planned for this pairing which are currently sitting on the back burner. So, without further ado enjoy some JudexMilla fluff.

* * *

 **Title:** Sweet Serenity

 **Rating:** K+

 **Summary:** On a Sunday evening Jude stops by Fennmont High School's spacious grandeur library in order to complete his research portion for a group project he's currently working on only to stumble upon Milla Maxwell a senpai who he really admires.

It was that time of spring again when all of the English teachers at Fennmont High School assigned students the dreaded group research project and of course Jude was no exception.

Jude didn't find the amount of work that the group project proposed intimidating. He found that group projects weren't too troublesome as long as you had reliable group members, which he actually had this time around unlike the group members he had during his sophomore year.

He walked up the concrete steps leading up to his school's extravagant three-story library. Fennmont High School's Library has been the winner of various accolades for its resources, environment, and staff expertise.

Since it was Sunday the library was going to close by 9:00 p.m. Jude glanced at his watch and saw that it was currently a quarter until 6:00 p.m. He had roughly about three hours at best to get as much research done as he possibly could.

He entered the library through one of its pristine glass doors before heading up to the library's third floor where a good portion of the research materials he needed would be located.

There were only what seemed like a handful of students at the library, which was to be expected since it was Sunday and most high school students would much rather spend their evening elsewhere. After crossing the last remaining stair steps to the library's third floor, Jude continued his journey towards the floor's back area where the research and development section was located, and that meant he was going to have to pass by the floor's lounge area as well.

As he was passing through the lounge area he stopped dead in his tracks because from within his peripheral vision he spotted Milla Maxwell fast asleep on one of the dark red lounge sofas, which was located in front of one of the library's large curtained wide windows.

Just the mere presence of her captured Jude's full attention. Her sleeping form was still alluring in spite of the fact that she was leaning her head against the sofa's headrest in what seemed to be an uncomfortable position.

"So you're here too, huh?" Jude said with a soft smile. He thought it was kind of funny it was like fate kept bringing them together or something because quite frequently for the past few weeks they were almost constantly encountering each other inside and outside of school.

He softly walked over to where she was and gently took a seat on the sofa right next to her. Being able to see his beloved cherished senpai this up close and personal was an extreme rarity.

Milla Maxwell was Jude's senior by one year. She was the envy of a majority of the female student population and the object of most of the male student's affections. But Jude wasn't attracted to Milla for what he figured a majority of his fellow male students were.

Jude soon turned his attention to the book that was sitting on Milla's lap.

The book sitting upon her white lace skirt was a book titled "How to Confess to Your Admirer" at first Jude didn't exactly know what to think as many thoughts were racing through his head. He was trying to be calm and think rationally about this situation. Milla wants to possibly confess to someone but who exactly could it be? Jude's mind quickly got to work thinking who that someone possibly was.

After thoroughly thinking through his list of possible candidates and by process of elimination he finally came to his conclusion. Jude could feel his cheeks flushing red. "It couldn't possibly be me can it?" He recalled a prior brief conversation he once had with her, and based on what he said to her during their conversation it made him the most applicable candidate.

She hardly ever paid attention to any of the other boys who were continuously throwing themselves at her, but when it came to Jude there was undeniably a spark there. She even at one point said how much she enjoyed his company, and how she felt like there was an unspoken connection shared between the two of them.

Jude remember every aspect of that conversation as it was one of the happiest days of his life, but he thought that she had meant it in a friendship kind of way at the time, but could he have in fact been wrong about that assumption? It was definitely not out of the realm of possibilities.

Abruptly Milla's body slightly leaned to her right, which caused her head to rest squarely upon Jude's left shoulder. This small action initially took him by surprise.

On the inside of his mind he was freaking out, while on the outside he was doing his best to maintain his calm composure. Before this happened, he was originally on the verge of waking her up, but now that he found himself in this current position he didn't mind staying this way for a couple of more minutes or even hours. That research project of his was just going to have to wait a little while longer.

As he gazed upon Milla's sleeping face he could see her lips curling up into small smile.


End file.
